


Reddie - Ghost au

by frrogy



Category: IT (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Dead Eddie Kaspbrak, Dead Lover, Dead Stanley Uris, M/M, ghost au, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frrogy/pseuds/frrogy
Summary: After the Losers kill It, Eddie wakes up alone in a pile of rubble where the Well House used to stand. With a not so sharp memory of what happened, he gets up to try to find the rest of the losers, only to find out that he’s gone.
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Reddie - Ghost au

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first reddie fic so uh- if you can give me feedback and shit that would be nice🙈❤️(also this is just a short lil read)

Eddie woke up with a jolt of energy. He sat up, eyes and memories still foggy, but things seemed almost normal,, except. “Richie?!” Eddie yelled, standing up from the pile of rubble that previously lay ontop of him. “Bev?! Bill?! Ben, Mike?!” He continued yelling, starting to leave that god forsaken plot of land.  What the fck happened? 

That’s when it hit him,,  **It**.  _ But.. we killed it, right? So... where are they?  _ He thought to himself while he walked down the road of Neibolt Street. “Richie!”  _ I couldn’t have been passed out for too long..  _ “Bill!”  _But they wouldn’t have just left me there for no reason._ “Guys where are you?!”

He tried to think,, think of all the places they would’ve went to. It hit him,  _ the Quarry.  _ He started to pick up his walking speed, soon turned into running. He made it there, and he was right. There was all their shoes and items they didn’t want to get wet, and there they were at the bottom. “Hey guys!! Losers I’m here!” He yelled down to them. With a burst of excitement, he took off his shoes and jacket and  actually  jumped down there to meet them. “Hey guys! I’m here!” Eddie said, excited like a little puppy. 

They... ignored him. They went along with cleaning themselves up, acting like he wasn’t even there. “Guys what the hell, stop ignoring me. This better not be some stupid prank.” But things only got much more strange.

“Yknow.. Eddie would have hated this,” Ben said, breaking the tension.  _Wh_ -

“What? Cleaning ourselves with dirty water?” Bill replied.

With a small chuckle, Ben replied with a little yeah. “Guys I’m right here come on-“ Eddie tried saying, but Bev interrupted.

“He’d tell us we’d get ‘strept-o-colthel-something’.”

“Yeah.. but he would have made us laugh though,” Mike added in to the conversation.

“Guys really if this is some kind of joke-“

“He’d be looking out for us,” Bill stopped Eddie from talking, “just like he always was.” The silence fell again for a moment, but Bill added on, “Isn’t that right Richie?”

_ Fuck, Richie! Why is he being so quiet... _

The mood then changed. Richie broke down, crying.  _ This is starting not to seem like a joke anymore..  _ “Guys for real! I’m right here! Why are you acting like I’m-“

But when the rest of the losers went to comfort Richie, it struck. He was... dead. He was gone. 

_What the hell- No. No, that can’t be._

Eddie reached out to his childhood friend, trying to get him to stop this practical joke. But.. his hand went right through him. Jumping back, startled, Eddie started to panic. “No, no, no, no, no, no- I- I can’t be dead! That’s crazy! How-“ But his memories came flooding back to him. His last moments, how he helped save Richie and helped to kill the demon clown. Panicking more, Eddie started to breakdown with Richie.

\- - - -

Richie went back to the kissing bridge, and in turn so did Eddie. He wasn’t sure what to do after he had calmed down, so he decided to stick with his closest friend. He was also unsure of why Richie, out of all places, decided to revisit this bridge. But seeing him in his old jacket made him not speculate or think of anything any further. 

But.. once Richie stopped walking and bent down to a carving in the bridge, Eddie started to tear up once again. 

_** R+E ** _

He saw that carving once before, but he always figured it was from some other stupid couple in this stupid town. He did hope that it was- but no. 

But now, seeing him recarve those letters into the bridge. Everything and nothing made sense . 

_ If he felt this way- why- why couldn’t he have said something while i was still- _

While reliving old memories, mourning, and thinking of regrets, Richie and Eddie both sat down, backs against the bridge rails, both softly crying. Even though Richie couldn’t see Eddie there with him, Eds had a feeling that he knew. In some way Richie Tozier knew that Eddie was right there with him. 

But, after a little while, Richie got up. He needed to move on, and Eddie knew that. Eddie wanted him to. He knew he wouldn’t just sit there with him forever, even if that’s the only thing he ever wanted to do.

But even though Richie could get up and move on, Eddie still sat there, frozen in time. Attempting to process everything that had happened, not just that day but his whole life.  _ It’s over, there’s nothing more I can do. Nothing more I can say. Nothing- _

A voice, so familiar yet new, suddenly called out to him. “Eddie?” was simply all it said. Interrupting his train of thought, the heartbroken man looked up, meeting eyes with another. 

“S.. Stan?!” Eddie exclaimed, quickly standing up to face him. “Is.. is it really you man?” 

“Hah, yeah, yeah it is Eds,” Stan the fricken man said, smiling at him. “I figured that I would find you here, well once I heard.. yknow.”

Eds got so choked up, many thoughts filled his head. But at that moment, it felt somewhat ok. He had someone there with him. Not just anyone, his friend. His friend he hasn’t seen in so, so long.

“I guess we have some catching up to do-“ But before Stanley could finish speaking, Eddie cut him off with a sudden hug.

“We killed It.. we really did. We won, Stan.”


End file.
